Perfect for her
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Lisa Upshur de Park festejaba su primer aniversario con su marido, Waylon Park. Ambos tienen tantos planes desde que se casaron, incluyendo tener hijos. Ella es la abogada defensora de su cuñado, Eddie Gluskin. Más adelante, suceden algunos acontecimientos que causan un gran quiebre en su relación… ¿Qué pasaría si, la persona que amas se convierta en alguien más?
1. Prólogo- I Aniversario

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Outlast_ **No** _me pertenecen._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Inspirado con la canción "Monster" de Dev. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, Eddie x Lisa. Porque al principio tenia pensado escribir sobre un personaje Oc que hubiera sacado de mi galera y seria como el/la protagonista, aunque si habrá uno o dos personajes que incluya pero serian como personajes secundarios. En este fanfic, el manicomio "Monte Massive" no existe, o quizás sea un simple hospital con ese nombre. Capaz insinué algunos personajes, como al Padre Martin, Chris Walker y al Dr. Rick Trager. La historia de Eddie Gluskin va a estar alterada, digamos que no sufrirá esos traumas de su niñez como figura en el juego, es decir, que prácticamente la historia que tiene en el juego no tendrá nada que ver con este fanfic, ni siquiera va estar apegado al juego._

 _Papeles/ Rol de los personajes: Waylon Park es el marido y está casado con Lisa Upshur. Miles Upshur es el hermano de Lisa y Eddie Gluskin es el medio hermano menor de Waylon._

 _ **~…Flash Black…~**_

 _Clasificación: T-M, por violencia, vocabulario y posible lemmon ligero-explícito en capítulos más adelantes. [AU-Moderno] Alternate Universe, parejas: Waylon x Lisa, Eddie x Oc. [Eddie x Lisa] Genero:_ _ **Drama**_ _/ Hurt-Confort/_ _ **Romance**_ _._

 **Summary:** _Lisa Upshur de Park festejaba su primer aniversario con su marido, Waylon Park. Ambos tienen tantos planes desde que se casaron, incluyendo tener hijos. Ella es la abogada defensora de su cuñado, Eddie Gluskin. Más adelante, suceden algunos acontecimientos que causan un gran quiebre en su relación… ¿Qué pasaría si, la persona que amas se convierta en alguien más?_

* * *

 **Perfect for her**

 _ **[**_ _Perfecto para ella_ _ **]**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

Ella revisaba uno que otro papeleo de los acontecimientos que tenía su cuñado, lamentablemente no tiene una buena relación con él. Eddie Gluskin había sido detenido en la comisaria de _San Francisco_ figurando como agresión en los archivos de delito por dejar mal herido a un ex compañero de su antiguo empleo de mecánico.

Los investigadores encontraron un martillo con manchas de sangre de la víctima y algunas fotografías que le habían sacado a la persona que fue golpeada. Eddie también estuvo lastimado y las fotografías de su rostro mostraban los moretones, eso daba a conocer que tuvo una fuerte pelea contra el sujeto. Cumplió sesenta días del encierro en la prisión y luego le otorgaron treinta y seis meses de libertad condicional formal.

El juez declaro una orden que no tiene permitido salir del estado, no importe el motivo igual no puede salir. La única opción que tenía era convivir con su medio hermano mayor, Waylon, hasta que llegue su juicio donde se dictara algunos hechos. Mientras que con Lisa siendo su abogada la relación con su cuñado todavía sigue nula: ninguno de los dos se lleva bien. Eddie era la única familia que le quedaba a Waylon de parte de su difunta madre, no quería echarlo de la casa ya que muchos de sus conocidos estuvieron tratando muy mal e injustamente por su comportamiento rebelde.

La felicidad de este joven matrimonio está a punto de sobrellevar una difícil carga en sus vidas de un día para el otro suceda algo inesperado para quebrarse.

¿Qué pasaría si, la persona que amas se convierta en alguien más?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **I** _Aniversario_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otra día más que se quedo hasta tarde en su oficina, revisando todo el archivo que figuraba el delito de su cuñado; un silencio profundo invadía por los pasillos del departamento Judicial de _San_ _Francisco_ , dentro de la localidad de _Dubone Triangle._ Muy pocos de sus compañeros se quedaron hasta tarde para resolver otros casos: se podía escuchar como las gotas impactaban y resbalaban por el cristal de su ventana, el sol ya se estaba ocultando pero mucho no se notaba ya que las nubes grises abarcaban toda la ciudad con su diluvio. Lisa suspiraba pesadamente con leer cada información, cada palabra y letra que encontraba que por sus dos años de experiencia con este empleo de ser novata en ciertos casos y con esfuerzo; se transformó en una abogada respetable y muy confiable en lo que hace por lo que solía ser felicitada. Un sonido la saco de su concentración y metió su mano adentro de su bolso para sacar su celular. Sonríe ampliamente, porque leía de quien se trataba:

" _Mira tú bolso, hay un regalo para ti. –Waylon"_

Ella revisaba su bolso nuevamente para buscar el regalo que le había dejado su marido. Sus ojos verdes claros se dilataron con encontrar una pequeña rosa roja y sin espinas: tenía un papelito atado en el tallo, - _'Te amo, W."-_ Puede que sean pequeños detalles algo cursis para algunos y eso lo sabía aun así no dejaba de ser un lindo detalle. Esto siempre le alegraba su día, porque su marido era tan romántico con los obsequios que le daba. Miro por un segundo la hora y se dio cuenta que ya eran las siete de la tarde: al parecer el clima causaba que se haga más de noche, como aparentando las ocho o nueve de la noche. Luego tomo la decisión de llevarse los archivos a su hogar, donde podría trabajar cómodamente.

Lisa Upshur de Park tenía una edad aproximada a los veinticinco años; cabello castaño oscuro que llega hasta la cintura y ojos de color verde esmeralda que podía hipnotizar a cualquier hombre sin que ella lo sepa. Su estatura es más o menos un metro y sesenta, no es ni tan baja y ni tan alta. Es carismática, simpática, seria e inteligente. Waylon es tres años mayor que su esposa. Ambos son tan felices como están excepto saber que Eddie tiene que convivir con ellos como si fuera un niño grande y adoptado. Por desgracia, la joven no siente ese cariño familiar hacia su cuñado, no. Le incomoda la presencia de ese "delincuente".

Debajo de la lluvia, Lisa corrió apresuradamente hacia su auto gris focus para guardar la caja de papeleos sobre su caso; ya era hora de retirarse de su trabajo. Condujo cuarenta y cinco minutos hacia su casa, no vivía tan lejos de la ciudad solo que su territorio abarcaba parte de la ciudad y del bosque.

—Está todo oscuro —decía al mirar el patio delantero en plena oscuridad. Bajo de su vehículo para llevarse la caja hasta su hogar, abrió la puerta y con su cuerpo empujo para poder entrar adentro. Dejando el objeto sobre la mesa de café del living, lanzo su campera húmeda sobre el sillón. No escuchaba nada absolutamente nada.

De pronto, observo por la ventana que todo se iluminó de golpe. El jardín delantero se contempla en una agradable iluminación que envolvía los arbustos, los arboles y quizás las rosas del jardín. Lisa Park estaba asombrada por este detalle admirable que sabe de quien fue la idea. Escucha algunos ruidos que provenían de la cochera, camino cuidadosamente por los pasillos oscuros de su casa; pudo ver a alguien agachado arreglando el generador de electricidad. Confiada en deducir que es su esposo, se atrevió en darle un golpecito de broma en el trasero de este. Aunque para su sorpresa, ambos se asustaron por lo inesperado. No era Waylon. Se trataba de Eddie, el medio hermano de Park, esto la desilusionó.

Gluskin lanzo enfadado el destornillador al suelo, causando un sonido metálico que se perdió en el trayecto de la caída. Él se había cortado la palma de su mano con un trozo de metal afilado, su cuñada se acerco para ayudarle en cerrar la herida con un trapo húmedo que encontró en la canasta de ropa. Este ni siquiera le dio las gracias, ignoro completamente el contacto visual.

—Disculpa, creí que eras Waylon —Habló con indiferencia —, ¿Acaso no había luz?

—No, mi hermano me dijo que le ayude con todo esto —Respondió refiriéndose a la iluminación del jardín —.Creí que lo estabas esperando en el restaurante a las nueve de la noche—comento con voz arrogante. Saco de su bolsillo, una caja de cigarrillos dispuesto a fumar uno.

—Eddie, no se permite fumar —reprochó su cuñada con una mirada fija.

Este gruño molesto. Eddie Gluskin tenía una edad aproximada a los veinticinco años, la misma edad que su cuñada. A diferencia de Waylon, su hermano era un poco más alto que él.

—Bueno, gracias por avisarme —le agradeció sin mirarlo.

Lisa se apresuro para salir por la puerta de la cochera y en atravesar el mismo recorrido para llegar a la puerta principal. Vio que su paraguas estaba en un rincón al lado de la puerta y lo agarró al igual que su gabardina gris que colgaba en el perchero del living. No se dio cuenta del pastel decorado que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Ella quería llegar a horario para no dejar plantado a su marido.

Cuando Lisa subía a su vehículo, nunca iba a sospechar que estaba siendo observada desde la planta alta de su propio hogar...

 **…**

Llegando a su destino con su auto estacionado en la vereda que quedaba al frente del restaurante: llamado " _Exquisitos"_ un restaurante algo sofisticado, elegante y de un amplio terreno que ocupaba tanto adentro como afuera bajo techo. Con los lugares ocupados.

Ella lo buscaba con la mirada para saber si no había llegado demasiado tarde, antes era más puntual pero con los temas de su cuñado y con otros asuntos de su empleo eso la atrasaba. Sus ojos seguían buscándolo entre toda la multitud de la gente que pasaba en ir y venir por la misma vereda de donde se quedó parada, aprieta fuertemente el palo de hierro de su paraguas con la frustración al no encontrarlo. Luego vio una silueta que sostenía un paraguas del otro lado de la vereda, que se acercaba para cruzar la calle pero un auto gris toco bocina haciendo que retroceda en el intento y lo termina mojando por el charco de agua que se seguía acumulando por la orilla de la vereda. Waylon hizo una mueca mientras que su esposa sonreía ampliamente con verlo y no fue por el simple hecho de encontrarlo, sino porque le causo gracia lo que sucedió en ese momento.

—Hola amor —saludo todo empapado para entregarle una rosa roja y meterle un regalo en el bolsillo izquierdo de la gabardina gris.

Su esposa le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le hizo una señal para que la acompañe en el auto, él la siguió para abrir la puerta y entrar.

—Supongo que el beso fue como saludo ¿no?

—Claro que si amor, vamos a casa así te podrás duchar y luego cenar—dijo la joven con encender el vehículo al girar la llave.

—Y algo más supongo—musitó este para sonrojar a su mujer—Antes de manejar, déjame colocarte tu regalo.

— ¿Regalo? —repitió Lisa al sacar un obsequio de su bolsillo izquierdo y se trataba de una cadenita de un corazón de oro— Que hermoso obsequio, Waylon, se parece al que me dio mi abuela.

—Quería encontrar uno igual pero esta cadenita es el más parecido —dijo Waylon al colocarle su regalo en su cuello.

Mientras que la joven hacia una maniobra para sacar el auto de la vereda su esposo le habla del día que paso en su trabajo y así establecieron una conversación a lo largo del camino a casa. La lluvia se detuvo cuando el auto se estacionaba bajo un techo que estaba al lado de la cochera: porque adentro estaba otro vehículo ocupando el lugar y era de Waylon. Ambos se bajaron del auto para caminar tomados de la mano hasta llegar y abrir la puerta principal, donde vieron a Eddie bostezando bajar por las escaleras y con una toalla colgada en su hombro izquierdo

—Al fin lo encontraste —se burlaba de su cuñada y ve una cadenita colgada en su cuello—. Que tierno.

—Gracias por informarme —dijo con mirarlo de reojo.

—Hola Eddie ¿vas a bañarte primero? —Preguntó, desconcertado mientras colgaba su gabardina negra y su paraguas en el perchero.

—Si, no voy a tardar mucho te aviso ahora —Comentó para girarse sobre sus talones.

—Bueno, ve grandulón —Le dijo su hermano mayor al darle un golpecito en la espalda.

Eddie Gluskin es un poco más alto que su hermano. Cabello negro, liso corto que ocupaba parte de la nuca, no llegaba ni a los hombros. Sobre su estatura es de un metro noventa y seis es un poco más grandote físicamente por los músculos que fue sacando de a poco cuando quedo en prisión y tiene varios tatuajes en su brazo derecho con frases de canciones de su banda favorita, _Iron Maiden._ Es rebelde, gruñón, bruto, arrogante con un sentido del humor sarcástico y poco romántico aunque si se habla de empleos trata de llevarse bien con su jefe y los compañeros. Tanto Waylon y su hermano menor son dos personas opuestas, uno es lo contrario del otro pero lo bueno es que se llevan bien. Ellos son 'medio' hermanos por diferentes padres pero hermanos por misma madre.

El sujeto no suele hablarle tan bien a su cuñada, aunque siempre Park cree que así es el cariño por la cual se expresa su hermano menor pero su esposa no lo entendería. Lisa e Eddie tenían que entenderse para ser una familia unida como quiere él. Sin embargo, hay secretos que el joven rebelde nunca confeso, secretos que se mantienen platónicos y a distancia de esa persona.

— _Ven Lisa —_ Le llamó con cierto tono suave, como invitándola a que pasara directamente al comedor.

Ella quedó atónita con ver un hermoso resplandor ante sus ojos, un pastel rectangular con las palabras _"Feliz primer aniversario"_ no sacaba la mano cubriendo su rostro por el lindo detalle y que por dentro se sentía culpable de no haberse acordado. Su marido la rodeaba por la cintura, la joven dejaba expuesta su cuello para que él depositara unos suaves besos pausados.

Gluskin observaba todo por unos segundos desde la escalera, había dejado la canilla del agua caliente abierta para confundir a su hermano de que se estaba duchando. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la tierna escena, sentía envidia por él y también por ella. Dejo que unos segundos de su imaginación dieran a entender que él solo estaba abrazando a Lisa y que su hermano mayor no se encontraba en la casa, luego retomo su ducha para borrar esos pensamientos y planear desquitarse con su novia.

—Perdón por olvidarme, amor —Se disculpaba.

—No te preocupes, Lisa porque la sorpresa iba a funcionar mejor si te lo olvidabas—interrumpió este ampliando su cálida sonrisa— ¿Pensaste en tener hijos?

Esto la deja desconcertada.

— ¿Hijos? —Repite tras hacer memoria sobre el tema— ¡Oh! Se que hablamos de ese tema varias veces querido, pero tu sabes que tendré que dejar mi trabajo por algunos meses.

—Lo se cariño pero quiero tener un hijo contigo y quiero ser padre, quiero experimentar esa agradable sensación de comenzar nuestra familia —se explicaba Waylon con cierta emoción que se iba reflejando en su rostro.

—Waylon…—suspiró pesadamente porque varias veces dialogaron sobre el tema y Lisa todavía no se siente preparada para ser madre, justo ahora que tiene que ayudar a su cuñado con el caso—No me siento preparada todavía para tener hijos en este momento…

—No te estoy apurando, amor, puedo esperar —tomo una pausa para cortar un poco el pastel y darle una porción a su esposa, después se corto otro trozo para él—. Vamos a sentarnos en el sillón para ver algo…

— ¿Cómo que?

—El video de nuestra boda.

Ella lo miro con ternura y manteniendo esa sonrisa comprensiva como aceptando la propuesta de volver a ver su boda. Ambos se acomodaron en sentarse en un sillón: gris amplio de cuero que hacia un ruido rechinado. La pareja se acurrucaba en el asiento para mirar el video de su momento especial y pura felicidad. A veces durante el video se enfocaba a los invitados y luego a los recién casados que se reían por mancharse la mejilla con crema del pastel.

—Siempre adore esa parte —aclaró Park señalando la escena donde agarraba a Lisa entre sus brazos para darle un tierno beso.

—También es mi parte favorita.

Así se quedaron juntos mirando la televisión hasta que el video de su casamiento se termine.

 **…**

Lisa Upshur de Park permaneció en silencio para meditar y procesar todo lo que dialogo con su marido respecto al tema de tener hijos, en el lavabo tenia dos pastillas de color rosado y al lado estaba un cepillo de dientes con pasta dental; un detalle más de su marido que siempre se encargaba de hacer todas las noches, estaba acostumbrada y además su esposo era el "ama de casa". Solo por esta vez prefirió tomarse la pastilla, se coloca una camisa azul para cubrirse toda su ropa interior con el objetivo de tener cierta intimidad con él antes de dormir. Agarra una moneda que encontró sobre los cajones del lavabo para hacer un pequeño juego con su marido.

Y así lo hizo. Bajo cuidadosamente por las escaleras para no llamar la atención de Eddie quien se supone que estaba dentro de su habitación. Lisa salió afuera para entrar a una agradable cabaña para encontrar a su esposo en la computadora escribiendo como acostumbra hacer con su trabajo. Waylon es un programador de software, en sus tiempos libres es fotógrafo y escritor. Siempre bebe café para inspirarse.

— ¿Waylon?

Este giro su asiento para poner su atención en su esposa y vio como se quitaba sus pantuflas para sentarse sobre su regazo que con picardía la miraba.

— ¿Cara o cruz? —preguntó con morderse el labio inferior al mostrar una moneda.

—Cruz —eligió Park con cierto entusiasmo en su clásico juego de intimidad. Su esposa lanza la moneda hacia el aire y cuando lo atrapa toca cruz. Este sonrió por sus adentros para jugar con ella.

Cuando se despojaban de sus ropas para lanzarlas al suelo de madera, pronto se dispusieron en quedarse en un sillón amplio que decoraba el living de la cabaña; donde sus cuerpos desnudos se conectaban siendo uno y se movían con cierto frenesí, pasión y éxtasis al tener relaciones sexuales. Sin embargo, una silueta los estaba espiando con cierto recelo pero calculaba la situación…Una situación para que aquella abogada sea suya.

Aquella silueta agarró sus cosas y se fue rápidamente de la casa para encontrarse con su novia en el departamento. Ya cumplirían dos años de noviazgo y siempre había algo que los perjudicaba en casarse quizá porque Eddie nunca estuvo tan conectado a su novia, Cinthia Jones. Pero en este caso la necesita sacar cierta sed de deseo…

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Es la primera vez que se me ocurre escribir algo asi, más cuando se trata de Eddie y no con Waylon, sino con su mujer Lisa Park. Es mi primer proyecto de Outlast, no tendra nada que ver en si con la historia del juego pero sus personajes tendrán otros roles en esta historia. Como ya lo explique al principio._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Saludos y cuídense!_

 _Atte. J.H_ **(c)**


	2. II Relación

**A** lo largo de los capítulos **:**

 _Recuerdos del pasado:_ _**~…Flash Black…~**_

 _Sueños:_ _(…Entre paréntesis y letra en cursiva…)_

 _Pensamientos: "Entre comillas y letra en cursiva"_

 **.**

* * *

 **II** _Relación_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~…~**_

Eddie Gluskin estaba buscando un abogado para que lo ayude. Había pasado seis meses quizás de su despido en el taller mecánico y juntando el delito de agresión por pelear contra un ex compañero, ya que lo había provocado con temas de la relación con su novia. Este no solo peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, terminó utilizando un martillo para dejar inconsciente a la víctima, o más bien, la persona que lo provocó. Cumplió sesenta días del encierro en la prisión y luego, le dijeron que puede ir a la cárcel por seis o diez años depende del bienestar de su ex compañero porque su situación era complicada. Por lo menos, este quería conseguir una libertad condicional formal.

Su medio hermano, Waylon Park se comprometió en búsqueda de un buen abogado para que todo esto se solucione pero se necesitaba pruebas así tuviera más ventaja en obtener su libertad.

—Hermano, ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntaba Park, revisando los carteles con nombres de las calles.

—La dirección dice, "Avenida Libertad y Los Ángeles" —contestaba Gluskin, observando nuevamente la tarjeta que recomendaban el nombre de una abogada — ¿Quién te lo recomendó?

Ambos abrieron las puertas del vehículo focus en color negro, Waylon salía de lado del conductor y el otro del acompañante: Eddie se colocó un cigarrillo que recién lo sacaba de su caja pero su hermano se lo quita en el momento, por el cartel que decía _-prohibido fumar-._

— _Joder, maldición._

—Miles me comentó que su hermana estaba por recibirse o creo que ya se recibió de abogada—respondió, el joven avanzaba hacia la entrada a la institución o básicamente lo que sería parte de la oficina.

—No pensé que Miles tuviera una hermana —comentó con indiferencia, al menor no le importaba mucho las amistades de su hermano mayor —. Solo quiero liberarme de la jodida policía.

Ambos caminaban hasta golpear una puerta de madera donde el ruido era algo profundo por el recorrido del pasillo, las pisadas de tacones altos o medianos se aproximaban del otro lado de la puerta, haciendo presión en la perrilla para abrir.

— _Entren, señores. Por favor siéntense_ — una voz femenina los invita a pasar, dos sillas acomodados a la par dando frente al escritorio de la abogada.

Los dos hombres se quedan mirándola cuando entraban para sentarse; uno intenta reconocer el rostro familiar solo para recordar que sea la hermana de su amigo mientras que, él otro la observa a partir de su rostro hasta la hermosa figura que se combinaba con su traje formal: una chaqueta negra al igual que su pollera ajustada y sus zapatos con tacones intermedio, una camisa blanca con botones casi todos abrochados excepto tres que van por el cuello y algunos accesorios como cadenita de oro con una letra inicial de su nombre y unos aritos rubí.

—Perdón que pregunte esto pero… ¿Tu eres la hermana de Miles Upshur?

La castaña sonríe de lado por la pregunta que le hacía Eddie, su hermano lo observa de reojo solo porque también le iba a preguntar lo mismo.

—Así es. Me llamo Lisa Upshur, un placer conocerlos…—se presentaba siendo cortes con sus clientes — ¿Ustedes que son?

—Waylon Park —le sonreía después de haber pronunciado su nombre —. Somos medio hermanos, de misma madre pero diferente padre —se explicaba para mostrar alguna diferencia de sus aspectos.

—Eddie Gluskin —dijo sonriendo ampliamente hasta le guiñaba su ojo derecho como un intento de coqueteo. Ella sonríe complacida pero lo ignora volviendo con su postura de abogada.

— ¿Park? —repitió desconcertada —. Mi hermano me hablo un poco sobre ti, ambos trabajaron juntos pero no por mucho tiempo.

—El mundo es pequeño —comentó de manera arrogante pero siendo burlón. Por otro lado, le estaba sacando pequeñas risas a la joven abogada aunque pronto tenía terminar esta charla para retomar los asuntos serios.

Ella les ofrecía café dejando dos tazas sobre su escritorio, mientras revisaba el expediente y otros papeles que rebuscaba para sacar algo positivo de todo esto.

—Bien, supongo que con una libertad condicional formal se puede obtener pero…—Lisa toma una pausa para mirar a sus clientes —. Tendrás que cumplir con una condena de dos meses o tres, dependiendo de cómo toma el juez tu conducta.

El azabache asiente con la cabeza respecto su situación, Park escuchaba detenidamente sobre el tema.

—Pero ¿Puede conseguir la libertad? —preguntó, desconcertado el programador.

—No estoy segura del todo, digamos que su libertad va estar controlada cuando salgas de prisión.

Gluskin guardo silencio porque necesitaba procesar toda la información que le explicaba la abogada, no estaba molesto, parecía más dubitativo por su problema. No sería tan malo, de hecho al salir debería ser controlado por una especie de rastreador. No podría salir del país, si lo cumplía con esa conducta incluyendo de la prisión lo más posible es que esté libre al fin. El llevaba sus manos sobre la frente con pensar en su situación, sabe que es inocente pero otros dirán todo lo contrario.

— _¿Eddie?_

La voz femenina hacen que sus ojos azules se fijen en ella, que lo miraba preocupada por el cómo podrían avanzar su caso. Su medio hermano también parecía estar preocupado y más porque puede sentirse decepcionado de sí mismo, por no cuidar a su hermano menor.

—Necesito pensarlo…

—Oh, entonces…—Lisa rebuscaba entre los cajones dos tarjetas donde se encontraba su número de teléfono y celular para estar al tanto de la decisión que podría elegir, también si ella lo representa como su abogada oficial o si buscarían a otro —Seguiré investigando, voy hacer todo lo posible para que no vayas preso.

—Gracias, señorita Upshur —agradeció, el castaño se acercó hacia ella para ofrecerle su mano que en el momento la estrecha con la suya habiendo contacto visual de por medio; el azabache los mira de reojo haciendo una mueca de disgusto porque la sonrisa de ella era para su hermano y no para él.

Cuando ambos se retiraron sin decir nada más, Lisa retomo su lectura sobre otros casos que ya tenía guardado dentro de uno de sus cajones del escritorio. Sin embargo, la persona que cerró la puerta antes de salir fue… Eddie Gluskin, que le señalaba el número del celular que tenía la tarjeta de presentación que ella le había dado. Era como un aviso para la joven dudando que la llamada no se tratara de su profesión.

 _ **~…~**_

 **.**

 **.**

Su departamento no era tan amplio que se podría decir cómodo porque sus sillones estaban cerca de la cocina; el televisor de cierto tamaño medio y de la pequeña mesa con sillas para dos personas. Tenía otra habitación pero no era tan grande sino que ocupaba por la mitad su cama y algunos muebles de decoración incluyendo sus cuadros para vender. Cinthia Jones de aproximadamente veinticuatro años se encontraba tranquila en su espacio del arte para pintar otros cuadros. Su cabello rubio brillaba con la poca iluminación amarillenta de un foco mal colocado que estaba dentro de la habitación, sus orbes cafés claros parecían concentrados en su pintura realista. Ella vestía con una blusa roja y unos jeans cortos, de color negros que se ajustaban a su hermoso físico femenino también le agradaba caminar descalza por el suelo alfombrado de color azul.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido en la puerta que captó su atención pero se trataba de su minino, Beethoven. Continúa con sus pinturas para que luego un cuerpo de buen abdomen tonificado y marcado se apoyara detrás de ella, con la intención de arrastrarla a otro lugar y al poco tiempo se da cuenta de que se trata de su novio, Eddie Gluskin, quien le insistía con sus besos apasionados para sacarla de su espacio de trabajo.

Ella cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias, de los besos que la tentaban cada vez que sentía los labios del otro y sus manos grandes que querían sobre pasar su espacio personal. La joven se había volteado para encararlo mirando el rostro de su novio para después saltar a sus brazos y en sí, rodeando sus piernas por la cintura de Eddie: como si estuviera guiándole a terminar lo que él había provocado. Cinthia había escuchado un golpe seco contra la pared; él estaba apoyado contra la pared mientras que seguían besuqueando hasta que ella terminara arrinconada de esa manera, con su muñeca derecha apoyada en la pared agrietada y mal pintada; su mano izquierda y la única que tenía libre que por el momento se deslizaba con un toque grácil entre el abdomen de su chico, llegando hasta los jeans donde trató de desabrochar el botón pero se conformó con bajarle el cierre y así meter su mano adentro del boxers.

Eddie puede sentir el contacto de los dedos tocando y jalando su miembro para estimularlo, lo hace jadear en una respiración profunda con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de su chica. Todavía dejaba que continúe…Cuando la observo detenidamente a su novia; su imagen visual fue alterada por las cosas que le venían a su mente.

" _Lisa Park"_ la nombraba con deseo por el simple motivo de imaginarse a su cuñada a través de su novia. Ese cabello rubio se oscureció a un castaño casi negro, mientras que los orbes cafés cambiaban a un color esmeralda que le fascinaba —.Tu y yo podríamos tener hermosos hijos—comentó en voz alta, viendo como ella se reía de manera comprensible sobre el tema.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó, estaba sorprendida por el comentario que lo sentía fuera de lugar.

En esa situación…Fue fácil para que el joven la explorará con su mano derecha parte del cuerpo femenino de su novia, llevando los besos hacia otros recorridos, los chupetones no tardaban en dejar marca. La exploraba de arriba hacia abajo, hubo una pausa de parte del novio para bajarse los pantalones, continuando así con su boxers: donde su miembro viril y erecto quedará sobre expuesto a lo que su pareja se había quitado sus jeans cortos dejando ver el color el color azul de sus bragas que se deslizaban hacia el suelo por una petición.

— _Al fin eres mía —_ le susurraba al oído. A este le gustaba acariciar las piernas a su novia hasta su cabello, sería como lo primero que él ve en una mujer. Él se daba paso en unirse a ella, metiendo su órgano masculino dentro de la intimidad femenina que con un movimiento lento de cadera pujaba haciendo que se estremeciera por sentir el pene en sus paredes; ella gimió y se aferraba con sus brazos por los hombros de su novio.

El ritmo iría aumentando.

Pronto, se trasladaron de lugar hacia la cama donde esta vez ella se iba apropiar de él.

La respiración agitada de su novio chocaba con su piel ya que Cinthia había quedado en una posición sobre él y que lo abrazaba mientras que el toque grácil de sus manos la sostenía por la cintura, cambiando en algunas ocasiones de posiciones tras ser penetrada. Sus senos estaban siendo manoseados por Eddie que los succionaba y chupaba, hasta mordisqueaba por la suave piel y en el pezón; la novia lo montaba con lentitud, se mordía su labio inferior porque seguía sintiendo el miembro masculino que entraba y salía.

Cinthia no sabía que su pareja tenía una fantasía con otra mujer, no sospechaba, porque siempre creyó que era el centro de su atención; como antes en sus primeras citas que había tenido con Eddie.

— _Te amo…Eddie —_ le susurraba en su oído izquierdo, con una respiración entre cortada y jadeante. El cabello rubio cubrió casi todo su rostro por los movimientos bruscos de caderas y el repentino cambio de posición de parte de su pareja.

— _Yo también, te amo…_

Cuando el muchacho acomodaba algunos mechones ¿Rubios? Detrás de la oreja, se había dado cuenta que no se trataba de Lisa Park y esto le preocupaba por haber comentado algo que no debía. Le frustraba saber que la otra mujer no era suya y que seguía atada a Waylon.

"… _Lisa Upshur"_

La rubia enterraba su cabeza en el pecho del joven que la miraba dubitativo y confundido también un poco frustrado por ser engañado por su propia imaginación, o su propia mente. Ambos guardaron silencio para procesar todo lo que sucedió en aquella noche. No obstante, la mente y la conciencia de Gluskin no estaría tranquilo hasta debatir en toda la madrugada. Este cubría su cuerpo y la de ella con una sábana, quedando unidos y satisfechos -¿Quizás? Por su encuentro sexual.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sé que este lemon no fue tan…explicito pero más adelante puede haber alguna que otra escena. En este capítulo, creo que se entiende que Eddie fantasea con su propia cuñada… Un poco siento pena por la novia de Eddie pero más a delante van a ver cómo se desarrolla ese personaje._

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _¡Saludos y cuídense!_

 _Atte. J.H ©_


	3. III Otro amor

**A** lo largo de los capítulos:

 _Recuerdos del pasado:_ _ **~…Flash Black…~**_

 _Sueños: (…Entre paréntesis y letra en cursiva…)_

 _Pensamientos: "Entre comillas y letra en cursiva"_

 **.**

* * *

 **III** _Otro amor_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Gluskin se encontraba ahí parado, distanciado de la cama que compartía con su novia. Los rayos del sol hacían un contorno sobre sus tatuajes, su buen físico y bien entrenado, la mitad de la cintura para bajo tenía sus jeans negros ya colocados: aun no tenía puesta su remera. A veces miraba de reojo a su pareja que descansaba tranquilamente, después de una intensa noche de pasión del cual se desquito de una manera salvaje hacia ella. Eddie tenía sus ojos perdidos hacia la ventana: donde podía ver parte de la ciudad, sus pensamientos vagaban recordando las imágenes visuales de las cuales se confundía al compararlo con su novia. Llegando a la conclusión que a pesar de que su hermano mayor se haya quedado con el premio especial después del juicio, Lisa Upshur y no ha olvidado a esa mujer.

Aunque ella sea su cuñada no le impedía tratar de recuperarla a pesar del tiempo. Por más que la vio con un vestido de novia y que por desgracia, el novio que esperaba en el altar no se trataba de su persona. Lisa Upshur pudo haber sido un interés amoroso del cual podía aprovechar con solo en una o dos, o incluso tres noches lujuriosas por su atractivo cuerpo y ese carácter fuerte y autoritario que le llamaba la atención, siendo acompañado por otros rasgos de su personalidad: carismática por la forma que se expresaba con el dialogo teniendo un lenguaje bien desarrollado y educado, simpática y amable por como trataba a sus clientes. Él quería conocerla afuera del trabajo, fingiendo olvidar que ella sería su abogada defensora. Esa mujer pudo haber sido su esposa…Si, su hermano mayor no se hubiera metido en el medio de su _intento_ de conocerla mejor.

Saco un paquete de cigarrillos para fumar uno, el encendedor lo tenía sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, trato de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su novia. Al encender el cigarrillo seguía pensando sobre las diferentes maneras que pudiera establecer una conversación con su cuñada; los motivos eran muy simples, siendo que él buscaba otro propósito para acercarse más hacia ella sin la necesidad de involucrar mucho a su hermano mayor y mucho menos a Cinthia, de la cual piensa separarse si, su objetivo se logra. El primero, de los motivos es para unirse más a la familia, el segundo, es hablar más con ella para ser un _amigo_ con quien se pueda sentir apoyada y tercero, aprovechar lo necesario en términos de conflictos en la pareja. Para esto, Eddie tenía la conclusión de que puede fingir esos detalles de sus propósitos, aunque esto cambiaria un poco su personalidad o en si sus actitudes que no lo ve mal pero dejaría de ser él de antes…

― _¿Cambiar por amor?_ _―_ habló en voz baja. Él no quería ser como Waylon, que se comportaba siendo paciente, con un carácter pasivo pero nunca lo ha visto enojarse a menos que alguien le haya provocado en algún momento, decisivo y seguro de sí mismo, en el sentido de sentar cabeza en formar una familia, y también sumiso, que no es una persona que cambie mucho de opinión porque es fácil de convencer: no es complicado tampoco de manipularlo, podría generar conflictos internos en su relación.

― _¿Eddie?_

Cuando escucha su nombre, voltea ligeramente para ver a su novia que hablaba dormida y que continuaba moviéndose sobre la cama. Este la contempla por unos segundos con una mirada neutra, podrá ser atractiva, simpática con su cariño reconfortante que le ayudaba en sus momentos de crisis pero dudaba, Cinthia a veces es exagerada con sus celos, con su manera de llamar la atención para provocarlo y esto no se debe a su físico en sí: ella lo provocaba metiéndose en grupo de chicos para que él pelee. Continuaba con su cigarrillo que al sacárselo de su boca expulsaba el humo que contenía. Gluskin no se sentía conforme en seguir con esta relación y quizás se debía que a veces no era un hombre de escuchar a su pareja pero trata de hacerlo.

― _Si hubiera una manera de recuperarla…_ _―_ murmuró entre dientes. Recorrió toda la habitación donde se apresura en agarrar todas sus cosas para vestirse.

Una vez que se vistió, se dirigió hacia el living donde agarró su bolso gris que lo había dejado sobre el sillón blanco. No fue capaz de voltear hacia la entrada de la habitación de su novia, ni cree que intente hacerlo como antes; él dudaba en continuar con su actual novia ya que le proponía hacer un cambio en su vida, que Gluskin sea diferente: cambiando su comportamiento o su actitud hacia ciertas personas y eso le desagradaba porque en su pasado lo comparaban mucho con Waylon, además que su novia ya pensaba que algo malo iba hacer… Ahora, solo piensa que necesita construir una nueva relación con su cónyuge.

Eddie se fue del departamento sin dejar alguna nota, como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que tenía una noche así con su novia. Aunque muy pocas veces se queda a convivir con ella, porque no quiere confirmar su relación "seria" delante de su medio hermano.

 _ **~…~**_

Era un viernes por la tarde, el sol estaba por ocultarse pero sus rayos aún hacían una mezclilla de colores cálidos en el cielo azul: la brisa se volvió un poco fresca y amenazaba con que podría ser más fría en la noche. Gluskin caminaba adentro de su habitación buscando un par de ropas para ir bien presentado hacia su chica. Le había llamado pero ella no contestaba su llamada, pero si hubo un mensaje de su parte: aclarando que Lisa estaba disponible en la noche porque ya estaba por salir de su trabajo. El joven abrió la puerta de su ropero para colocarse una camisa blanca y unos jeans de color azul marino, un poco oscuro, esto hacia juego con unos zapatos negros y con su gabardina gris claro.

Bajo por las escaleras, sin olvidar mirar todo su entorno. Su medio hermano le dejó un pequeño aviso escrito sobre un papel donde se encontraría, eso le dio un alivio porque no sería un obstáculo para su cita. Vio que en la pared, se encontraba colgado su llave: tanto de la casa como también de su auto. Él agarró las llaves de su auto negro y bien lustrado, se subió teniendo en mente como objetivo de irse a buscar a su abogada. Waylon estaba en su cabaña trabajando en un informe para entregar en el trabajo.

―Parece que todo está a mi favor ―dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ni siquiera tuvo la idea de sospechar la situación.

El joven estuvo conduciendo dentro de su vehículo, recorriendo casi toda la ciudad para llegar a su destino, cuando estacionó el auto para tenerlo cerca de la salida; este se fue adentrando en las oficinas de diferentes abogados, hasta toparse con la puerta que tenía el nombre de _–Lisa Upshur-_ con un marco de color dorado que hacia resaltar ese nombre. Se acomodó un poco su gabardina. Da unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta de madera para escuchar del otro lado que la silla rechinaba contra el suelo lizo: ella se había levantado de su lugar.

― _¿Quién es?_

Escuchar su encantadora voz femenina, le causaba un pequeño brote de emoción o ansiedad.

―Eddie ―respondió, de forma cálida ― ¿Estás ocupada?

― _Ohm…No, ya estaba de salida_ _―_ contestó, del otro lado de la puerta.

Abre la puerta, ella le ofrece a que pase y para que se siente frente a su escritorio. Él se niega a sentarse y prefiere esperarla apoyado en el marco de la entrada, sin antes ofrecerle una delicada rosa que no tenía espinas.

―Muchas gracias, señor Gluskin ―agradece para tomar la rosa y darse unos segundos en oler su perfume. Lo deja sobre el escritorio para después llevárselo; Lisa agarra su bolso marrón con detalles negros y descuelga su gabardina negra de su perchero para ponérselo en el momento, una vez que tenía todo listo vuelve agarrar su rosa y se va con Eddie a su cita.

Ambos caminaban en el medio de las oficinas sin mostrar afecto ya que Lisa tenía que mostrar una postura seria y profesional, porque era parte del reglamento incluso no salir con sus propios clientes por lo cual…Ella estaba rompiendo esa regla. Cuando ellos salieron de ese lugar, después de pasar por esa ola de incomodidad que se ambientaba; el muchacho se encargó de abrirle la puerta del vehículo donde se sentaba el acompañante del conductor.

Ella le agradeció, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa a lo que él respondía de igual manera.

Podrían decirle que él no es así, que este comportamiento es inesperado para el ser visto por algún conocido suyo. _Ese no es_ Eddie Gluskin, no es el sarcástico, arrogante, coqueto, indiferente e mal humorado, hasta un poco impulsivo y un poco inseguro de sí mismo que lo caracterizaban al ser parte su personalidad. Esta persona _es diferente,_ como si se olvidaba que todos sus delitos, incluyendo que tenía una novia pero no por ser infiel, sino porque no sabía la relación exacta que compartía con Cinthia en ese momento: solo se divertían en la cama y al día siguiente se distanciaban.

Él se dispuso a subir en el lado del conductor, hasta que su auto comenzó a arrancar. La joven no sabía cómo establecer una conversación ya que no está acostumbrada en tener citas fuera de su trabajo. Es un poco pegada a su hermano mayor y a su familia.

― ¿Dónde iremos? ―preguntó, sonando curiosa.

El joven sonríe para mirarla de reojo por unos segundos y después vuelve su atención hacia el semáforo que estaba en rojo.

―Conozco un restaurante que se llama " _Sweet Night"._ No queda muy lejos _―_ contestó, mirando a su acompañante.

― Sabes, es la primera cita que tengo con un cliente.

El semáforo se puso en verde haciendo que el vehículo arranque en el momento. Las conversaciones o el intercambio de diálogos que ellos hacían terminaban con un ambiente silencioso y algo incómodo para una joven que es respetada por su trabajo y desempeño en estos últimos meses. Lisa se sentía traída hacia el joven que se encargaba de estacionar el auto en el estacionamiento; después bajaron a la par y cerraron las puertas al mismo tiempo.

Eddie le ofrecía su mano para que ella lo tomara a voluntad propia. Tomados de las manos caminaron hasta la entrada del restaurante, Lisa poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a él.

Un mozo les indicaba una mesa que estaba reservada en una zona central del segundo piso. Ella sospechaba de donde podría sacar tal lujo para traerle hasta este lugar y con una reservación; Gluskin le indicaba a su abogada en que se sentara en la silla, él haría lo mismo después.

Ambos pedían la comida. Carne asada con ensaladas para el caballero y para la dama, sería la misma ensalada de lechuga con zanahorias y tomate pero con pechuga de pollo a la plancha. Eddie no le daba mucha importancia las marcas de vino, así que había terminado eligiendo al azar.

― ¿Cómo te ha ido, querida? ―preguntó, mirándola con una sonrisa que se suavizaba con verla a los ojos.

―Eddie, no es necesario que seas tan cortes conmigo ―respondió, evitando la pregunta ―, siento que no eres así.

Él suspira pesadamente en el momento: ―Querida, me comporto así porque me importas ―contradecía manteniendo un semblante seductor y le guiña su ojo izquierdo.

Este apoya su mano sobre el de ella y la acaricia con delicadeza, haciendo que su chica sonriera con timidez.

―De acuerdo…Amor.

Lisa asomaba su rostro lentamente, manteniendo su sonrisa.

Otra vez, se deleitaba observando esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, esos brillantes orbes color esmeralda que lo cautivaban e iluminaban su propia alma oscura. Como si la vida, no fue tan injusta como pensaba ser: porque después de tantos obstáculos de conflictos y dificultades del entorno familiar...La vida le estaba ofreciendo algo bueno, después de haber pasado por todo lo malo.

Eddie hacia lo mismo tras adelantar su rostro hasta que sus labios se correspondieron de forma mutua y a voluntad de su chica; un tierno y delicado beso que se disfrutaba por el bello momento que estaban pasando.

 _Todo era tan…_

… _Perfecto._

 _Para ellos._

 _Hasta que…_

 _ **~…~**_

Cuando el muchacho llegó a la casa de su hermano, en plena mañana. Estuvo escuchando la conversación que Waylon estaba teniendo con su mujer en la cocina, quien parecía muy complacida y satisfecha por algo que sucedió en su noche anterior. En el rostro de Gluskin se fue demostrando aspectos faciales sobre su seriedad y enojo con sus cejas entre fruncidas, hacia muecas con disgusto por escuchar como Lisa reía de manera juguetona con su hermano, estaba _celoso,_ tronaba sus puños para que se le pase la ira interna que quería desatarse.

Respiró profundo, exhalo para calmarse. Repitiendo el mismo proceso otra vez, hasta calmarse bien.

Entró hacia la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y agarrar el jugo de naranja para desayunar. Esto interrumpió el beso que se estaba dar entre Lisa y Waylon, por desgracia, la joven quedó de brazos cruzados y su marido se puso apoyado hacia un rincón de la mesada.

―Ya no hay jugo ―comentó, dejando de lado la botella vacía. Se retira de la zona, para escuchar nuevamente la conversación de la pareja.

― _Lisa, amor…Es la única familia que me queda, debo apoyarlo._

― _Waylon, sabes que esto es demasiado, que conviva con nosotros…Y ahora con su delito ¿Podrías hablar con él?_ _―_ toma una pausa para después retomar ― _. Quizás debe tener una chica por ahí, puede vivir con ella…no sé._

― _Trataré, Lisa. Trataré de hablar con él._

Gluskin sube de manera apresurada por las escaleras, su ira interna volvió a crecer y no quería gritarle a ninguno de los dos. Lo peor es que se sentía decepcionado o más bien, desilusionado por ella…Por Lisa Upshur de Park, su ex novia.

* * *

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **N/A:** _Perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, pero últimamente tuve ideas para otras historias que tengo preparado o ya subidos, también me quede trabada con algunas cosas de la facultad y que espero que no me pase lo mismo. Supongo que este fanfic de Eddie x Lisa, primer fanfic que escribo sobre ellos, en vez de un Oc femenino que eso lo dejo para algún futuro._

 _Manu: gracias por comentar, lastimosamente no te puedo contestar cuando se trata de anónimo pero sobre las parejas que me comentaste ehmm…No sé, si podré hacer los que nombraste porque son muchos pero veré si algún día escriba sobre algunos que me comentaste. Y gracias por comentar._

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado_

 _¡Saludos y cuídense!_

 _Atte. J.H ©_


End file.
